


Memory

by girlinstory



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cancer, Cats on Broadway, Chameleon - Freeform, Gen, Underwear, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinstory/pseuds/girlinstory
Summary: "Why did you save me from Chameleon?" asked Spiderman. "Oh, that," he said, like he'd known all along. One of him probably had. Set after Deadpool Annual #2, but can stand alone. No pairings. Standard disclaimers apply.





	Memory

"Why?" asked Spiderman.

"Why what?" answered Deadpool. Then, for good measure. "How?"

Spiderman just did the squinty thing.

"Who?" he tried.

Deadpool loved the squinty thing. Not that he copied it. Just like he hadn't copied Spiderman's costume. Homage was not the same as copying. For one thing, it meant Spiderman couldn't sue him.

"Wherefore?"

"Why did you save me from Chameleon?" asked Spiderman.

"Oh, that," he said, like he'd known all along. One of him probably had. "Long answer or short answer?"

"Short." The response was immediate.

"Because we're amazing friends!"

Spiderman sighed. "Long."

Deadpool stole the newspaper from him and started making a hat. Fold along the vertical crease. One top corner down. HOPE FOR SPIDER-MAN. It really was a shame about the _Cats_ revival. It deserved another chance.

_I wonder what that's a metaphor for?_

**You're so deep. They should call you Deadkiddiepool.**

_Now_ they agreed on something?

"Seriously?" said Spiderman. "I give you permission to talk me to death, and _now_ you're quiet?"

"Whatsit matter? It's a beautiful night. We have hot dogs. You aren't dead or crazy. Why question it?"

"Because you are-" he stopped.

"S'okay," said Deadpool. The scar tissue around his mouth had shifted, making it hard to enunciate. That was the only reason he was mumbling. "You can say it. I know it. Pretty sure I even have a T-shirt that says so."

"You're crazy," said Spiderman. "You aren't a hero. You aren't good or bad. You're just whatever anyone pays you to be."

"Which makes me bad in your comic book. But this is mine."

"Huh?"

"You never asked me how I got my scars."

"Huh?"

"I get it. Awkward. What if it was botched plastic surgery or something?"

Even the pause before Spiderman spoke sounded confused. " _Huh?"_

"They're cancer scars," said Deadpool. "I had cancer when I went into Weapon X. Technically still do. The whole healing factor thing keeps it in check. Dying and coming back."

_Memory. Turn your face to the moonlight._

"Shaddup, you. They didn't think I'd survive the program. S'how I got my name. They made bets."

**Let your memory lead you. Open up; enter in.**

"Not all of me did. Cancer's in my brain too. S'hard to remember. Especially when the cancer's here." Deadpool bonked himself on the forhead. "Frontal lobe and center. But I think I remember I was different."

_Memory._ _All alone in the moonlight._

"I liked pizza better than chimichangas. Blue was my favorite color. I wasn't a merc. Wasn't a hero, either. But I think I wanted to be."

**I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then.**

"I didn't just want people to love me for being the good guy. I actually wanted to be the good guy. Not making excuses. You're right. I'm no hero. I'm different now. 'Scept for one thing. Even when I'm not a hero, Spiderman is always mine."

He was doing the squinty thing again. "Deapool-"

"I have underwear with your face on it! Wanna' see?"


End file.
